Mets Post-Game Live
Mets Post-Game Live is a show on SNY which recaps the latest Mets games/series. The show is hosted by Gary Apple and Nelson Figueroa. The show is referred to as W.B. Mason Post Game Live due to the fact that W.B. Mason is the main sponsor for the show. It has also been sponsored by Delphi, Bob's Discount Furniture, Autism Speaks, GroundLink, Sports & Arts in Schools Foundation, Easter Seals, U.S. Customs and Border Protection, BuzzFeed, Brain Injury Association of New York State, Knights of Columbus, Louisa M. McGregor Ovarian Cancer Foundation, National EMS Memorial Foundation, Henry Viscardi School, H.L. Gross & Bro. Jewelers. The show is preceded by New York Mets Season Games and succeeded by SportsNite (evening broadcasts only). If there is a game on WPIX or on another network post-game airs and not pre-game before the game (before 2015). It airs at different timing depending on how long the game is. It's pre-game show is Mets Pre-Game Live. It's online version of the show is Post Game Extra. Hosts *Gary Apple-Backup Host (2009-2013)/Host (2014-) *Nelson Figueroa-studio analysis (2015-) *Steve Gelbs-backup host/reporter (2014-) *Jonas Schwartz-backup host/fills in for Kevin (2009-) *Eamon McAnaney-backup host (2014-) *Jim Duquette-Contributor (2012-)/backup host (September 29-30, 2017) *Doug Williams-backup host (2015-) *Todd Zeile-Contributor (2017-) *Gary Cohen-Contributor (2006-) *Keith Hernandez-Contributor (2006-) *Ron Darling-Contributor (2009-) *Andy Martino-Contributor/backup host (2013-) *Adam Fisher-Contributor (2018-) *C.J. Papa-Host (2012-) *Bobby Valentine-Analyst (2013-) Former *Matt Yallof (2006-2008) Host *Harold Reynolds (2008) Studio analyst *Darryl Strawberry (2007-2009) Host *Tiffany Simons-backup reporter (2012) *John Franco-Contributor (2012) *Chris Carlin-Host (2009-2013). From September 12-14, 2011 he was the on-field reporter as Kevin took his spot. *Kevin Burkhardt-reporter (2007-2014). From September 12-14, 2011 he hosted the show as Carlin took his spot. *Bob Ojeda-studio analysis (2009-2014) Production The show takes place in the SNY Studios. On opening day the show takes place outside of the Mets home stadium. Since SNY was founded in 2006 it has taken place outside of Shea Stadium and Citi Field. On September 24, 2011 the show took place in Studio B only for that day because Studio A was occupied for a football post game show. If the show extends into the next hour or 30 minutes the show is then called Mets Post Game Live Plus. Naming *''Nissan Post Game Live'' (2006-2008) *''Lincoln Mercury Post Game Live'' (2009-2011) *''W.B. Mason Post Game Live'' (2012-) Double Headers If there is a doubleheader for Mets games Mets Pre-Game Live airs after the first game then it airs again after the second game. Segments and Sponsors Highlights After the game the show takes a look at the key moments in the recent Mets game. It is sponsored by Pepsi Max/'Pepsi Max Field of Dreams'. Manager Post Game News Conference The show goes live to the scene where the Mets manager is having a post game news conference answering questions from the media. It is presented by Citi. Mets Box Score The show takes a look at the Mets box score from the recent game. It is presented by ARC, Parts Authority, Partners-The Official Ground Transportation Provider of SNY & The Mets, Modell's, Emblem Health, W.B. Mason, Subway, Samuel Adams, Consulate General of Mexico in New York, Knights of Columbus, Center for Wealth Preservation, National EMS Memorial Foundation, Massapequa Coast Little League, Buzzfeed, National Law Enforcement Officers Memorial Fund, Bayside Litte League, Greek Children's Fund, Prospect Park Baseball Association, Syracuse University, The Baseball Center, Cystic Fibrosis Foundation, Taiwan Tourism Bureau, All Out Sports, United Against Lung Cancer, Markhoff and Mittman PC, Mitsubishi, North Shore Animal League, Tuesday's Children, China National Tourism Administration, Invivo Therapeutics, Children's Hearing Institute, New York Community Bank, Nationwide, Heineken, Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center, Land Rover, New York 811. Pitching Performance The show takes a look at the performances by the Mets starter of the recent game. It is presented by Emblem Health. The Full Nelson Nelson Figueroa takes the show a bit deeper into the upcoming game. It also appears on pre game. Save of the Game This segment shows the recap of the save that ended the game. It is presented by Partners-The Official Ground Transportation Provider of SNY & The Mets, Ridgewood Savings Bank. Fantasy Player of the Game This segment shows the top player of the game. It is presented by Draft Kings. Meat of the Order This segment shows the stats for the batters in the middle of the Mets lineup. It is presented by Brooklyn Burger. Mets HR Leaders This segment show's the list of homeruns hit by players that rank in the top 5 in the Mets ballclub. It is presented by New York Power-ball/Lottery. In a similar segment it is titled as Power Leaders/Hitters as it shows homeruns by team in the National League. It is also sponsored by Power-ball/Lottery. MVP of the Game This shows the top player of the game. It is presented by Modell's. Play of the Game This shows the top play of the recent game. It is presented by People's United Bank. High Energy Plays of the Game This shows the player who did the most for his team to win the game. It is presented by Dunkin Donuts. Delivery of the Day This shows the player who got his team to a win. It is presented by eBay/Now. Extra Bases This shows extensive coverage of a player in the latest game. Roster Additions This shows the list of players who have been called up from the Minors of the Mets Triple-A club the Buffalo Bisons as part of the September Callups. It shows their stats with the club. It is presented by Lincoln. It has also been seen on Pre-Game Live. Down on the Farm This shows some of the minor league prospects of the Mets who have done well in their games in the minors. It is presented by W.B. Mason. It also appears on Pre-Game Live and First Pitch. Stats The show shows all the stats on players and other stuff involving the Mets. It is presented by Lincoln, W.B. Mason. Heads Up! This shows some stats that are surprising so far. It shows the time for the pre-game show underneath the title. It is presented by W.B. Mason, New York Hospital Queens, New York Community Bank, Extended Stay America. It also appears on the pre-game show as well. Extra Innings Since April 6, 2018 if the show ends early after the Heads Up! segment then the show will continue until the next program starts at the top of the hour. Since May 21, 2018 the segment is sponsored by Subway and is referred to as the Subway Wrap Up Show. Upcoming Starters The show takes a look at the upcoming starters for each team in the upcoming games/series. It is presented by Lincoln, Empire City Casino, Heineken, Extended Stay America, Mitsubishi, Emblem Health, Ford. Upcoming Schedule This shows the Mets upcoming schedule. It is presented by W.B. Mason, Heineken, Long Island Rail Road. Former O-Zone The O-Zone is a segment where Bob Ojeda looks at the pitching performances by the pitcher in the game that just past and how he did and gives insight on it. It also appears on the pre-game show. Playoff Edition Mets Post-Game Live: Playoff Edition is a show on SNY that recaps the latest postseason games for the New York Mets. The show is hosted by Gary Apple and Nelson Figueroa. The show is presented by Chevy. The show appeared for one episode for the 2016 playoffs only on October 5, 2016. Hosts *Gary Apple-Host (2016-) *Nelson Figueroa-Studio analyst (2016-) *Gary Cohen-Contributor (2016-) *Jim Duquette-Contributor (2016-) Production For road playoff games, the show takes place at the SNY studio. For home games, it takes place outside of Citi Field. Category:Mets Station Network Category:SNY